The goal of this project is to use newly-developed brain imaging techniques to further understanding of the functional organization of the human brain. Specifically, we will use functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) to enhance understanding of how people can come to remember events that never occurred. To this end, we will compare accurate memories to false memories in an attempt to pinpoint neural mechanisms that may differ between the two. The three specific aims of this project are: 1. To identify neural correlates of false recognition (relative to veridical recognition). 2. To determine whether differences between false and veridical memory are dependent upon the method with which they are induced. 3. To identify neural correlates of veridical recognition (identifying a previously-seen word as having been studied) relative to a case in which a word unrelated to studied words is encountered. These experiments should enhance our understanding of the neural underpinnings of human memory and pave the way for new theories regarding the neural substrates of cognitive function in both heath and disease.